


alive, eyes closed

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Forbidden Forest, Growth, Healing, Life - Freeform, Love, M/M, PTSD, Post-War, Short, Sweet, Thestrals, Trauma, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: Harry died and then survived, and Draco should've died and didn't. The war is over now, and life can't be about simply surviving. Forests and thestrals hold healing, and so do ex-enemies.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	alive, eyes closed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this just for Tumblr, but thought I'd put it on AO3. Hope you enjoy!

Draco smiled and dug his toes into the gray earth expanding around him. A thestral nosed at his hair, which was loose and falling into his face. Draco didn’t mind. The thestral kept nosing until Draco realized that it was eating his hair. He laughed and didn’t mind. 

“Why are you so happy?” Harry asked. He lay on his back in the middle of the gray clearing in the forest. 

“Because we’re alive,” Draco said simply. He didn’t try to stop when the corners of his mouth lifted like a lilting sparrow, stumbling through the air. “I’m alive.”

Harry spread his limbs in a star-fished angel through the grayish grass that had begun to grow here. “I died here,” he said softly. 

“No,” Draco said. He stayed sitting, his toes and fingers kicking up must and growth into the cloudy green light. A breeze ruffled through the forest and Draco closed his eyes into it and breathed. The thestral continued to eat his hair. He didn’t mind. “You lived here.”

Harry rolled onto his side and smiled into the earth. “We’re alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @drarryangels!


End file.
